Pala Ferry battle
| date=November 29, 2004 | place=Pala Ferry | combatants=The Others (Colleen, Ivan, Tom and 3 others) vs. Sayid, Jin, and Sun | outcome=Tactical Draw Stretegic Others victory (the Elizabeth captured) Strategic Survivors victory (Sun's escape from the Elizabeth) | fatalities=Colleen }} The Pala Ferry battle was the fight between the Others and the survivors. The battle resulted in an Others victory, however, the survivors managed to kill one of them. The battle was a fight over the Elizabeth sailboat. The boat was initially brought to the Island by Desmond Hume and was given to him by Libby. During the battle, Sun encountered Colleen aboard the boat and fatally shot her. Lead-up Sayid, Jin, and Sun were using the sailboat to sail to the other side of the Island. Their intent was to create an ambush for the Others. Their plan was to use black smoke so that the search party for Walt could find them. The signal fire was initially blocked by the mountains, so they took the sailboat to the Pala Ferry to set up another fire. As Sayid, Sun and Jin built the new signal fire, Sun questioned why it was so large. Sayid informed her that it is so that Jack will see the smoke, but Sun intuitively confronted him, asking why he was lying. Sayid admitted that he suspected that the other party had been captured and that he planned to provoke an attack by the Others in order to capture two of them as hostages. When Sun asked why they must capture exactly two, Sayid replied that it is to make the other one talk. }} Conflict At nighttime, Jin and Sayid took their positions in the trees, prepared to ambush the Others. Sun was back onboard the Elizabeth, waiting nervously. She heard to hear footsteps above her and immediately knew that she was in trouble. She armed herself with the gun left for her by Jin, and almost immediately then threatened Colleen, who had come to the below-decks area. Colleen, unafraid, stated that she knew the kind of person Sun was, and that Sun would never shoot her. However, against her calculations, Sun was startled by the sound of the boat's motor starting up and shot Colleen in the chest. Ivan, upon hearing the gunshot, attempted to shoot a fleeing Sun but missed. The gunshots and boat motor attracted attention from Jin and Sayid, who rushed to the dock. The Others spotted the approaching survivors and opened fire. Sayid and Jin fired back, and a shootout ensued. Sun attempted to covertly leave the sailboat, but Tom saw her and shot at her multiple times. The shots missed, and Sun fell into the water below, unharmed. The Others ultimately sailed away on the Elizabeth, and Sun was left in the water. Jin, having spotted her falling off the boat, swam to go get her, relieved to find that she was not hurt. }} Aftermath The Others rushed back to Hydra Island, knowing that Colleen's injuries were critical. Back at the Hydra, the Others retrieved Jack to perform medical care on Colleen when Juliet could not save her. His attempts were unsuccessful, and Colleen died in the Hydra operating theater. Her death infuriated Danny Pickett, who vowed revenge on the survivors that did this, . This vow manifested itself in his aggression towards Sawyer during the upcoming days. }} Meanwhile, the Survivors headed back across the Island to their beach camp, about a day and a half away, without knowing the fate of Jack and his group. es:Batalla en el Pala Ferry Category:Battles Category:Events Category:The Others